Back in the Saddle Again
by Starrmyst
Summary: Dave knows that his best friend needs a push to find love. After one of their talks, Aaron finally takes a step forward. For the 2012 Valentine Day Challenge. Happy Valentine's Day!


2012 Valentine Day Challenge

Characters: Hotch & David

Prompts: A dozen red roses, candy hearts, Chocolate syrup and "Can you feel the love tonight." By Elton John.

David Rossi was not a man that wondered about much. He either knew or he demanded to know what he wanted to know. Except for this. This time was different.

He had observed his best friend over the last few weeks and he realized that something had changed. They had been spending some time together at the cottage while Jessica took Jack to visit her family. Their talks always seem to lead back to Hayley and Aaron's love for her.

David knew his friend would never get over his first love, even though David believed Hayley was not his greatest love. Dave had every hope that Aaron's greatest love was to come. So he kept pushing his friend to open up and talk about finding love again. Unfortunately, Aaron never wanted to discuss it and would change the topic each time David brought it up. David finally realized that he needed to let the topic go for now.

So, it really took David off guard when the two friends sat out behind the cabin with a beer watching the serene scene of the lake in front of them and Aaron mentioned her.

"Pardon?" David asked swallowing his mouthful of beer. "You did what?"

Aaron smirked slightly knowing that David was in shock. After all these months of Dave telling him to get back in the saddle, Aaron had finally done it all on his own. "Don't get excited, old man; I wouldn't want your ticker to give out," he joked.

"Wow, Aaron. I can't say that I expected this conversation when you came out today. So what's her name and what is the hottie like?"

"What makes you think she's a hottie?"

Raising his eyebrows, Dave tilted his beer bottle in Aaron's direction.

Clinking his own beer against the bottle, Aaron chuckled, "Okay, so you're right. She's hot. But that's not why I'm interested. In fact, she came to me first to ask if I'd be her biking partner. We've been training together for the last few weeks."

"Ah, so an athletic girl...interesting. Okay spill...what else?"

"Her name is Beth and she's a curator at the new Children's museum. She recently moved here from Ohio."

"So, have you asked her out yet?"

Shaking his head, Aaron held up his hand. "Listen, I know you are going to tell me that I need to do this. My head understands that, but my heart is so unsure that this is the right move."

"What do you think will happen if you ask her out on a date? Do you think the world is going to fall apart? I mean, it's one date for godsake."

Tapping a finger on his jeans, Aaron thought about that question for a moment. "Dave it's not about that. It is very scary to get back in the saddle. I'm worried if I'm going to say the right thing. I'm worried if I make the same mistakes I made with Hayley. And I'm extremely worried that I'm going to screw up my son's life. I mean, I think I know what I want, but is it really what I want? How will I know for sure?"

They sat in silence for a few moments while Dave tossed Mudgie a treat. Looking over at this friend, Dave realized that this was the time. "Aaron, I'm glad you are finally opening yourself up to the possibility of love again. You deserve it and so does Jack. You promised Hayley that you'd teach Jack about love. You can't do that if you never give yourself an opportunity to let love in. Who cares if she's the one or the one for right now. You need to keep moving forward or you're going to get left behind. And besides that...you are going on one date; you're not marrying the woman."

Smiling Aaron agreed with Dave. "You're right. I've got to take the first step."

Dave handed Aaron his phone. "Listen I'm going to run to the corner store for a minute. Call her right now before you chicken out."

Aaron looked at the blackberry in Dave's hand. Part of him felt like Dave had just handed him a live snake. Shaking his head, Aaron hesitated for a half a second before he took it and began dialling the number.

Dave hopped into the SUV and took off towards the store. He returned to the cottage within 20 minutes thinking that was enough time for a private call.

"So when's the big date?"

"We're going out for dinner this Friday as long as we are not on a case."

"Atta boy!" Dave cried out, slapping a hand on Aaron's back. "Do you need me to call Francois at Chez Pierre?"

Aaron took a long drink of his beer before answering. "Thanks Dave but I have it covered."

"Well the offer stands if you need it. Now let's go inside. The Lasagne is ready."

As they gathered their empty bottles and heading towards the door, Aaron put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it."

"Aaron, I will always look out for you. You've done the same for me over the years and now it's my turn to repay you. And besides that you're my best friend. I have no choice but to try to get you laid."

"Hold on there cowboy. I just asked her to dinner, not to my bedroom."

Dave scoffed at his friend's suggestion. "Listen it is always about sex. That's what men and women do to show each other they care. It's a beautiful part of nature. And I, for one believe that there is nothing wrong with a healthy man getting his grove on with a healthy lady."

Aaron looked at Dave before waving a finger in his face. "See that's the attitude that got six fraternizing rules put in place directly after you started at the BAU. The other eight were put in place within the year. So don't tell me what is natural for a healthy man. You can only see things with your head and I don't mean the one on your shoulders. As for my date, I'm going to take her for dinner and ask lots of questions to see if she is someone that I'd like to get to know better. After that, maybe we'll go on another date, and then another until we decide to take the next step. That is how a healthy man 'gets his grove on' with a healthy lady. So I'm going to ask you to keep your opinions to yourself and keep this information to yourself. When and if I want to share anything or ask for some help, you will be the first to know."

Holding his hands up in defeat, Dave laughed, "Okay, okay. I get it. You want to do it on your own. I'll lay off. Now hand me the dishes so we can eat. I'm hungry."

Thankfully for Aaron, as the two friends ate their meal, they quickly fell back into a discussion about other things including the game that they caught on TV. After the home team was slaughtered, Dave walked Aaron to the door.

"Listen I really do mean well. I just want you to be happy. You and Jack both deserve some happiness in your life and if this woman does that, that's great! If she doesn't, then look for the one who might, no matter who they are."

"I know who you are speaking about Dave, and you know that as long as I'm her supervisor then she's off limits."

"Yes, but things can be done to rectify that. Lots of things."

"I knew that I should never have told you about that dream. You're like a dog on a bone."

"Listen Aaron, I think you're making a mistake walking away but it is your mistake to make. Maybe you are right about Beth. Perhaps she's the one for you...so I have a little early Valentine Day gift for your first trip back into dating this decade." Dave said handing a gift bag to Aaron.

"So was this the reason for the quick trip to the store?" Aaron asked, knowing that Dave would never answer. Opening the bag, Aaron took out a CD case with several love songs from Sir Elton John. He read the first song title out loud, "Really, Dave? Really? 'Can you feel the love tonight?' '' Slapping his hand over his eyes, Aaron shook his head.

"What?" Dave asked out loud, "It's a great CD!"

Aaron took the next part of the gift out, "Candy Hearts?" he questioned pulling out a package of extra large candy hearts.

Dave stroked his beard as he responded, "Women love sweet things. At least these may give you some conversation topics in case there's some dead air on your date. There's one more."

Aaron reached into the bag and feeling a hard plastic object, he looked at Dave sternly and warned, "If this is some kind of a sex toy, I swear I'm going to take out my gun and you're going to have a little "accident".

"Just open it. I swear it'll be fun."

Aaron pulled out the cylinder wrapped in tissue. Unwrapping it, he laughed when he saw that it was a bottle of chocolate syrup. "For Jack's milk?"

"Could be. Or maybe you can impress your lady love by making her a mean Moccachino."

"Well, I do know my way around my expresso machine." Aaron agreed.

"Sure." Dave said as Aaron collected the gifts back into the gift bag. Walking over to the door, Dave opened it and they both walked over the Aaron's car.

"Dave, thanks for the dinner and the talk. Really thanks for all the talks we've had. Even though I often changed the subject, I did hear your words. I'm really glad that you pushed me out of my comfort zone."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

"And thanks for the gifts. I'm sure I'll be able to use them at some point." Aaron chuckled.

"You're welcome. And by the way, the chocolate syrup also makes a great aphrodisiac... if you ever do make it up to your bedroom."

"Good night Dave." Aaron responded curtly as Dave's deep baritone laughter followed him down the windy drive way.

As Aaron drove back to the city, he contemplated what had occurred tonight. This certainly was going to be an interesting year for Aaron Hotchner. He was finally back in the saddle again. He wanted to feel love and be in love, but in order for that to happen he had to heed Dave's advice and learn to be an active participant in his life and more specifically in his love life. He had to take risks and going out with Beth was certainly taking him outside his comfort zone. Hell, maybe Beth was just a stepping stone or maybe she'd prove to be the one who could understand exactly who he was, not who she wanted him to be. He was willing to take that chance with Beth to see if at some point, she might be that person.

Looking over at the gift bag Dave had given him, he chuckled to himself. When Dave had reminded him that it was Valentine's Day this week, he began to think that he might get some bonus points by getting something for Beth. Even though the team would mostly likely be away for on Valentine's Day, he decided that he'd send Beth a dozen red roses. That way when they were back in town for the dinner date, perhaps it might even go in the direction that Dave wanted it to go. Then Aaron could always pull out his bag of tricks from his Valentine bag.

Aaron thought about his past love life. It certainly was going to be a different Valentine then the last few he spent on his own since Hayley left him. Hopefully Beth would prove to be stronger than his late ex- wife and really learn to accept everything the way it ways.

And if she didn't, maybe Aaron would finally be convinced to go down that forbidden path at work. Either way, it certainly was long overdue for Aaron to come back to the land of the living.

==============================Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
